


Admiral of the Blood Soaked Night

by SuzieBoozieBlack



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzieBoozieBlack/pseuds/SuzieBoozieBlack
Summary: Liam, a seasoned member of the Digimon Company (the only company authorized to operate within the Digital World), is asked to test the alpha version of an upcoming release for an undisclosed project. But when trouble finds him, he calls the only person that he knows will be discrete: his best friend Titania. Will the pair be able to escape from the terror that has trapped them?Inspired by a post/thread from the Strahd twitter account (@StrahdVonZ). Title comes from Brian Goudie (@Pavelnadolski). Rated T because of swearing.





	1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? Oh yeah, it was Paul's fault.

_It'll be super easy,_ Paul's voice rang in Liam's ears as he was dragged up the gang plank, _I just need you to run a few tests on the area before it hits alpha release._

"Fuckin' last time I do anything for him." Liam muttered, sniffling loudly as a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose on to the wooden deck as he was shoved unceremoniously aboard the ship.

"Shut it!" one of his captors snapped, popping Liam across the back of his head with a heavy hand.

_Are you sure?_ Liam recalled asking him. _Tests really aren't my strong suit, you should really ask Jeremy if he can spare a few testers._

Two of the pirates quickly stripped him of his digivice, his company provided pistol, and any other valuables he had acquired during the previous twelve hours while another pair chained him to the main mast

_This project is so top secret, I can't trust Jeremy with it._ Paul had countered. _You're the only one that I trust with this._ Liam should have been suspicious of him then, but stupidly he agreed to help him. Liam watched as his digivice and pistol were taken to a person standing atop the quarter deck and close to the wheel of the ship, his back carefully positioned to remain out of sight. Liam surmised it was the captain, based on his large hat, full length great coat, and the air of importance that he gave off. But mostly it was the hat.

_I mean yeah, I can do it, but you know we're not supposed to go alone right?_ Liam recalled telling Paul. _I need a travel buddy. Company rules and all dude._

_This mod is super easy, you won't need a buddy._ Paul had said rather quickly, pulling up a screen on his digivice and sending the details to Liam. _Think of it as a vacation, a break from the dull reality that surrounds you, and get ready to be an 18th century nobleman on a Caribbean island!_

Liam watched as the captain took his digivice and inspected it in the light of the full moon. He was grateful he at least was able to put his device into lock down before he was snatched from shore in their initial assault. The captain exchanged a few words with the pirates that surrounded him, and apparently dismissed them as they dispersed across the quarterdeck and down to the main deck, each attending to a different task.

"Yer luck boy," one of the pirates said as he approached Liam again, "the master wants to keep you alive." the surrounding pirates chuckled darkly upon hearing this. "For the time being."

"Don't you mean captain?" Liam corrected him, attempting to sound unafraid.

"I know what I said, _boy_." the pirate snapped back. "He'll be down to deal with you when he's ready."

 

* * *

 

At the opposite side of the Island, Titania stepped through the portal and on to the pristine white sandy beach, the waves crashing gently on the moonlit shore around her.

"This would be absolutely beautiful if it weren't for the village that was on fire." She said as Frederick the piemon and Shrimp-N-Grits the piyomon joined her on the beach. Titania gestured towards the flaming buildings on the cliffs above them, and the three of them admired the flaming structures for a brief moment until part of the roof collapse in to the house.

"I think that's our cue to boogie." Frederick pointed out to Titania.

"I think that's a fair assessment." Titania agreed, pulling up the map she received from Liam on her digivice for the three of them to look over. "Liam's last transmission said he was over here," Titania pointed to a warehouse near the docks, "and Sebastian's was last marked here." Titania pointed to a church close to the center of town.

"I'm calling the docks." Frederick announced loudly, his hand raised high in the air.

"Can you blend in properly?" Titania asked. Frederick gently tugged on his white collar with a smug grin and his digimon visage disappeared, replaced by the image of what he thought a typical human in the 1700s looked like. He was no longer a seven foot tall clown-like humanoid, but now a human respectable height of under six feet, with sun weathered skin and bleached white hair, complete with dirty and ragged clothes. "Good job!" Titania praised him. "Now what do we sound like?"

"ARRR MATEY!" Frederick gestured wildly, adopting an obviously fake pirate voice. "HOW BE YE MAIN SAILS OR WHAT THE FUCK EVER WE HUMANS SAY?"

"I take back everything I just said." she signed as Shrimp-N-Grits giggled beside her. "Just don't talk, like ever, and no one will notice."

"YARRR MATEY!" Frederick agreed as he leaped into the air, soaring straight into the rising smoke and disappearing.

"Bets on how long before he's discovered?" Titania asked looking down at Shrimp-N-Grits. The piyomon gave her a thoughtful look before holding up three claws. "Thirty minutes was my guess too." Titania agreed as they started towards the cliff face, the flaming buildings above them collapsing further into ruin.

 

* * *

 

Liam sat on the deck, resting his back against the mast as he watched the pirates take their plunder from the town aboard and storing it below deck. They moved methodically, like ants returning to their nest with the crumbs found from within the house. It was hypnotizing to watch them work.

"They are very good workers, are they not?" Liam snapped from his reverie and quickly took stock of the man standing next to him. His dark colored greatcoat hung loosely around his shoulders, but the collar stood high enough to keep his face obscured from under the shadows cast by his large  hat. "They are very meticulous and work well together."

"I take it you must be the captain of this ship." Liam observed. 

"Captain is but one of my many titles." the man mused. Liam couldn't place his accent; was he eastern European? Russian?

"Well what are the other titles?" The man chuckled lightly.

"More will be revealed in due time." he assured Liam. "I am curious how long it will take your friend to get here." Shit, how did he know? "Your communications in this pitiful world are not as secure as you think."

"Yeah, I seemed to have figured that one out." Liam admitted bitterly, sniffling loudly and wiping a fresh streak of blood on to his shirt sleeve as best he could. "Are you just here to taunt me? Or did you actually want something?" As the man turned to face Liam, he could see the smile on his face, but his eyes remain obscured by the shadows of his hat.

"Your friend must be worried about you." the captain said, dropping Liam's digivice at his feet. "Why not let her know where you are?" Liam felt the chains the bound him fall loose to the deck, and noticed the eyes of the crew were upon him even as most continued to work. "We would very much like to meet her."

 

* * *

 

Despite the fires that raged through the town, the townspeople were completely unbothered by the situation.

"It's like wandering through uncanny valley." Titania remarked to Shrimp-N-Grits, passing by a pair of town guards that were exchanging pre-generated conversation while their cloaks slowly burned away. "Or a really shitty version of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disney." Titania grimaced at the jerky movements a local shop keep made in an attempt to get her attention. "You doin' okay bud?" She asked the smaller digimon. Shrimp-N-Grits continued to trot along beside her, completely unbothered by their surroundings. "How does this not freak you out?" the piyomon gave her a quizzical look. "You're just cool as a cucumber like usual despite all of," Titania gestured to their surroundings, "this bullshit." the small digimon simply shrugged.

"Hey it's me calling you!" Liam's thick British accent rang out from her digivice, and a notification screen materialized in front of her to accept or reject his call. "Reject my call and I'll-" Titania accepted the call.

"Hey loser, where are you at?" Titania demanded. "Did you get kidnapped?" Liam sighed heavily on the other end.

"I'm at the docks, on board a ship." something was off in his voice.

"I don't see the docks." Titania lied, quietly attempting to add Frederick into the phone call. She could clearly see the docks and the harbor from their location, along with the four large ships that were docked.

"Yeah, don't bother patching anyone else in." Liam sighed. "They already know you're here, and I'm like ninety percent sure they can see you from here."

"Well god damn then, there goes my element of surprise." Titania huffed.

"Yeah, they're also listening to this conversation." Liam continued. "Once you get past the water fountain in the next area, you'll be able to see their ship. It'll be pretty obvious which one it is." Shrimp-N-Grits shrugged and continued walking towards the fountain.

"How you doin' there bud?" Titania asked him as she followed behind the small digimon. "You still got all your fingers and toes?"

"Yeah for the moment." Liam said. He sounded nervous, but attempting to keep his cool.

"Can they hear this call?"

"Oh yeah, they can hear _every_ word." Liam assured her as they approached the fountain.

"Alright, well it's a bit of a walk from here to the docks," she continued, "so I hope they don't mind waiting." Crossing past the fountain, Titania could now see the full extent of the destruction beyond the illusion. The large sloops that were moored to the pier were now half sunk in the harbor, all of them in the process of burning and collapsing in on themselves. A few smaller ships remained, but only one large  ship remained moored, a grand looking warship painted black with gold and red highlighting the trim of the ship. Mysterious lights seemed to dance around the tips of the three masts, illuminating the sailors at work on various parts of the ship. 

"You just saw the ship didn't you?" Liam's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Was it that obvious?" Titania asked him.

"Yeah, you stopped talking and that's how they grabbed me." he admitted. "Anyways, a cart should be pulling up soon to bring you here. Captain's orders or something." ahead of them, the sound of hooves and a cart was rapidly approaching them. "So, uh, see you soon?"

"Yeah apparently." Titania agreed and ended the phone call as a cart and driver pulled up in front of them. The driver was a surly looking man, his skin weathered by years in the sun and sea, accompanied by two other men.

"Evenin' miss," the driver nodded at her as one of the other men hopped out the back of the open wagon, "fine night for a ride, innit?"

"Depends on your definition of fine." Titania countered. Shrimp-N-Grits approached the cart first and slowly climbed in the back with no assistance. "This," she gestured to the flaming building around them and oblivious NPCs around, "isn't what I would call fine."

"The master wishes to speak with you, miss." The driver said, dropping the pleasantries as Shrimp-N-Grits found a comfortable spot in a small hay pile and settled in. "You best not keep him waiting much longer if you value your friend's life."


	2. Chapter 2

Standing among several armed men with a rope tied around his chest and wrists, Liam watched as the pirates returned to the ship. A wave of relieve washed over him as Titania hopped out of the cart with Shrimp-N-Grits following along behind her. The sailors were strangely quiet as Titania was escorted aboard and brought close enough to Liam.

"Hey asshole." Titania greeted him casually. "You look like shit." Code phrases; she wanted to know if he was okay.

"Yeah fuck you too." Liam laughed lightly. "You look like you're cosplaying a cop from a shitty sci-fi film." He was fine, but did she bring back up? Titania looked down at her uniform then back at him as Shrimp-N-Grits settled in next to Liam's feet.

"Well you look like some shitty nobleman that ran afoul of the Crown for something stupid like tax evasion, lost your estate, and are getting your ass shipped to Australia as punishment." Titania countered, and Liam chuckled quietly. She brought back up, but wasn't keen on giving details; it was a surprise. God, he hated surprises.

"Interesting way of greeting a friend." a voice from to them, and the pirates parted to let the captain of the ship approach from his quarters.

"They're super strong T," Liam hissed to her, "like ridic strong."

"Evening!" Titania greeted him cheerily. "My name is Titania, and I'm with the Digimon Company Code Enforcement group, specifically from precinct 2237." Liam noticed the crew beginning to draw themselves up to their full heights, attempting to intimidate Titania but she ignored them.

"Welcome aboard the Ravenloft, Miss Titania." The captain purred as he removed his hat. Long raven colored hair cascaded out from under his hat as he bowed respectfully towards her, his red colored eyes gleaming in the moon light. Liam could see Titania getting flustered as she got a good look at the roguishly handsome captain. "I am Captain Zarovich."

"You've kidnapped my friend and I'd very much like to get him back." Titania vomited.

"Oh my god," Liam sighed quietly.

"Kidnapped?" the first mate stepped up. "We rescued the poor lad. Standin' slack jawed in the middle of a burnin' street. Damn near died, the idiot."

"And I'm real glad you fellas rescued him," Titania said, her southern accent starting to come out, "especially with the nice way you tied him up to keep him from hurtin' himself. But," she cleared her throat, "I need to be taking him home with me." She was dropping hints to Shrim-N-Grits to be ready to go. "So if you fine fellas," Titania glanced around and spotted a few female sailors, "and ladies would be so kind as to let us leave, that'd be real swell." The captain laughed lightly, which sent a ripple of laughter among the crew. Titania was uncharacteristically nervous, Liam noted. What was it that was putting her off her game?

"So quick to leave?" Captain Zarovich asked, handing his hat off to one of his nearby subordinates as he stepped closer. "You are guests aboard my ship. I insist you stay for dinner at the very least."

"Absolutely not!" A shrill voice yelled from the crow's nest. Liam looked up in time to see a blur of green, yellow and red as Fredrick landed squarely on the deck between Zarovich and Titania. Pulling a comically large hammer from his coattails, Frederick sent the captain flying backwards towards the quarter deck and smashing through the doors of his cabin.

"Oh we're super fucked now." Liam said loudly as the crew immediately turned on them.

"No we're not." Fredrick said confidently, quickly snatching the two humans and small digimon under each of his arms. With one powerful leap, they were in the air, sailing past the sound of gun shots and pirates leaping from their posts to try and catch them. "There!" Fredrick declared happily, unceremoniously dropping all three of them on the ground at the far end of the pier. "I've saved us and you're most welcome."

"Yeah, out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Liam yelled at him, still bound in the ropes. "Look what you did!" Fredrick scoffed at him, but a loud chorus of howls caught his attention. From aboard the Ravenloft, the human crew began to shed their human appearances as the followed after them, taking on a more lupine appearance.

"What the fuck?" Titania and Fredrick said in unison.

"They're werewolves you moron!" Liam slammed into Fredrick angrily. "I was trying warn T, but you just had to piss them off by smashing their captain like a wack-a-mole!"

"Fight later!" Titania yelled, forcefully removing one of Fredrick's swords from its scabbard and cutting Liam free with a single stroke. "Fred, deal with them, we have to grab a ship!" Titania tossed the sword back to Fredrick and the company split.

"Do you really trust him to take on a pack of werewolves by himself?" Liam yelled at her as they dashed towards a small ship that was waiting at the end of the pier. "Better yet, do you think the four of us can navigate a ship by ourselves? This ain't the Sea of Thieves demo!" Titania stopped just short of the gang plank and the group took a moment to catch their breath

"Do you want to back into the town that's on fire?" Titania demanded, gesturing towards the still burning town.

"Sea of Thieves demo it is!" He agreed.

 

* * *

 

Stepping out from the wreckage that was once the doors to his cabin, Zarovich watched as his crew headed after the two humans. The second digimon was certainly a surprise, but he could work around it. He would just need a moment for his wounds to heal.

"Cap'n, we're advancing on them." His bosun reported to him as he stepped back on to the main deck. On shore, he could see the tall humanoid digimon draw his sheathed swords and engage with the crew. With the first few slices, the werewolves began to howl in pain and stopped advancing with ferocity.

"He's a distraction, find the humans." Zarovich ordered the bosun as he snapped his shoulder back into its proper place. "I want them alive and unharmed. They'll be easier to sway if they are unharmed."

"And the creatures?" Zarovich smiled holding up Liam's digivice.

"I sincerely doubt they'll make it far if they don't have their precious key." Zarovich said, stepping past the bosun and towards the quarter deck.

"You're sure it's one of them, sir?" the bosun called after him. Zarovich stopped and slowly turned to face his first mate.

"Do you doubt me?" the bosun looked visibly nervous by the question. "Have I led you astray before?" Zarovich continued, walking slowly back towards him. "As I recall, you didn't much care for your previous life, did you Alexi?" The bosun swallowed nervously as Zarovich stopped inches away from him. "Living for scraps and slowly starving to death in the forests weren't you?"

"I apologize Cap'n," Alexi said quickly, "it wasn't my place to question."

"Then keep to your post." Zarovich snarled, his own fangs bared as he headed back towards the quarter deck.

 

* * *

 

"Just cut all of the lines!" Titania yelled at Shrimp-N-Grits as they reached the deck of the ship. "Liam, anchor duty!"

"On it like a fat kid loves cake!" Liam confirmed as he shoved the gang plank far enough to one side that it fell into the water below. They quickly set to work, Titania summoned a machete from her inventory and set to work on her side, while Shrimp-N-Grits began blasting the ropes on their side. On the pier, Fredrick was having the grandest of times, laughing manically as he slowly cut through the number of werewolves, occasionally throwing his swords at them with deadly accuracy.

"T, I think he's having too much fun." Liam warned her loudly.

"I'll worry about his murderous induced rage later!" Titania yelled back at him as she cut the last of her lines. "How's the anchor?" Looking over, she saw Liam struggling to turn the capstan and the large chains that were wrapped around it.

"Cut it, we don't need an anchor." he heaved. With a few taps on her digivice, Titania activated her laser cutter and made short work of the chain. As the last link was cut, there was an awful sound of the anchor chain running its way through the ship before smashing to the water below. "You helm, I got sails." Liam told her, the ship slowly moving away from the pier. "SNG, you got my back?" Liam asked the piyomon as Titania scrambled over various items scattered on the deck to take control of the helm.

Titania pressed one of the protruding buttons on the side of her digivice. "Fred, we're taking off." Titania radioed to him as the first sail was lowered and secured, catching the wind immediately. Beside her, there was a puff of white smoke followed by a rain of confetti that was quickly blown away.

"I have discovered the most fascinating thing!" Frederick said excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"Is it how to lower and secure a sail quickly?" Titania asked him. Frederick huffed annoyedly and snapped his fingers. The remaining sail lowered before Liam and Shrimp-N-Grits could reach it and magically secured itself.

"Apparently," Frederick stretched himself out on a nearby railing as Titania adjusted course to head out of the bay, "my swords are coated in silver, which werewolves don't like."

"Oh is that so?" Titania said idly as she struggled to maintain course in the strong winds.

"The hell are you doing?"

"Fucking being the captain of this ship!" Titania snapped at him. "Do you want be less of a murder hobo and help me?" Frederick rolled his eyes as he stood up right again.

"You know it has an auto pilot right?" He said, hitting the center of the wheel. A small compartment popped open and he flipped a switch marked "CREW". With an instant, a full crew materialized on the ship, along with a female captain who took the wheel from Titania as the crew set to work on manning the sails.

"Ahoy ma'am!" She greeted Titania with a wide smile. "My name is Captain Josefina, and I look forward to serving under you."

"Um, hi?" Titania said, now unsure of what to do with herself.

"Where did the crew come from?" Liam demanded as he and Shrimp-N-Grits joined Titania and Frederick on the quarter deck.

"Fred pressed a button on the wheel and here we are." Titania explained.

"I'll take the praises you were going to heap on me anyways now." Frederick said, leaning down to their height with a smug smile on his face.

"What course shall we chart?" Captain Josefina asked.

"Head for the break," Liam told her, "once we pass the break we should be able to out run them and break back to the digital world." He gestured backwards towards the Ravenloft as her crew scrambled to try and catch up to them.

"Any day now." Frederick said loudly to remind everyone that he was still there. "Just heap the praises on me that I so justly deserve."

"I'll heap you into the ocean first." Titania warned him. Frederick gasped loudly as he stood back up to his full seven feet tall.

"Titania!" He gasped as Titania adjusted herself to face him, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I am shocked you would even-" Frederick snatched Titania from the deck and tossed her over his shoulder.

"FREDERICK!" Titania screeched loudly as he paraded her down to the main deck.

"Heap praises upon me!" Frederick demanded over her yelling.

"GO LIMP!" Liam yelled from the quarter deck as Frederick danced around the deck, careful to avoid any sailors that were working and the masts. "Use your weight against him!"

"Sir are we aiming to out run the ship behind us?" Captain Josefina asked Liam. With a glance over his shoulder, Liam could see that the Ravenloft was now free from the pier, her sails lowered and ready to bear their weight down upon them.

"Captain!" her watchman yelled from their crow's nest. "It's the Ravenloft!" Captain Josefina swore and began yelling commands to her sailors in Portuguese.

"Is this bad?" Frederick asked as he returned to the quarterdeck with Titania, unceremoniously depositing her where he pleased.

"Very bad," Captain Josefina said gravely, "The Ravenloft has haunted these waters for years."

"No ship that encounters her makes it out alive." the first mate added. "The devil himself captains that ship, and he brings all the powers of hell down upon anyone in his path. We'll be lucky if we make it a few leagues before they catch up."

"Once we pass the break, we'll be fine." Liam assured them. "Because," he began patting himself down, "I can get us… back… to…" Liam's face went pale.

"You don't have your digivice do you." Titania said.

"And there's a storm beyond the break." Liam added. "It's designed to rip apart any ship that sails into it."

"Sail into the storm." Titania ordered Captain Josefina. "I have an idea."


End file.
